


Je ne te laisserai pas

by FridayQueen



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27765259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FridayQueen/pseuds/FridayQueen
Summary: Lors d'une enquête Jenny et Vastra se trouvent en difficulté et Vastra refuse de laisser Jenny mourir seule.
Relationships: Jenny Flint/Madame Vastra
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Je ne te laisserai pas

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Doctor Who ne m'appartient pas, ni ces personnages.

Vastra courait à toutes jambes, Jenny sur ses talons. Elles devaient quitter ce complexe au plus vite et elles n'avaient plus beaucoup de temps. Vastra vit au loin les escaliers qui menaient à la sortie quand elle entendit un cri surpris de Jenny et le bruit d'un corps qui tombait au sol. Elle s'arrêta soudainement de courir pour se retourner le cœur battant à vive allure. Elle vit Jenny en train de se relever.

-Jenny ?

-Désolée madame.

Jenny s'approcha prête à repartir mais fut stoppée à nouveau par un mur invisible. Elle leva sa main tremblante face à elle et elle sentit la chaleur de la barrière qui la séparait de Vastra.

-Non, souffla la silurienne.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent avec panique comprenant ce qu'il venait de se passer. Le Docteur était en pleinne discussion avec les Nervs, une espèce cyborg qui s'était écrasée sur Terre et avait commencé à s'en prendre aux habitants vivant dans la périphérie d'Oxford.

Le Docteur avait parlé de l'éventualité où les Nervs refusaient de repartir car ils ne le pouvaient pas ou ne le voulaient pas. Dans ce cas-là cette espèce préférait l'autodestruction plutôt que se livrer à l'ennemi. L'autodestruction signifiait une énorme explosion qui allait détruire une partie de la ville.

Si c'était le choix des Nervs, le Docteur avait bricolé un champ de force pour les isoler et limiter l'explosion. Jenny et Vastra avaient pour mission de rassembler les Nervs ensemble puis fuir le plus rapidement possible pendant que le Docteur leur donnait le choix. Malheureusement il semblait que des étrangers avaient décidé l'autodestruction.

Et Jenny était bloquée du mauvais côté du champ de protection.

-Madame, vous devez y aller. Le Docteur a dit qu'il y aurait une onde de choc, vous allez être enterrée vivante.

Vastra n'écouta pas, elle regarda tout autour d'elle pour essayer de trouver un interrupteur ou quoi que ce soit pour essayer de faire sortir Jenny de sa prison.

-Madame ! Vous devez y aller, répéta Jenny d'un ton paniqué en voyant que la silurienne ne bougeait pas.

-Je ne laisserai pas, répondit Vastra avec fermeté.

-Mais ça ne sert à rien de rester là ! Il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire d'ici !

Une fois encore Vastra ne prêta aucune attention à ses mots, elle commença creuser dans la terre qui les entourait. Il devait y avoir quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider. Il y avait forcement quelque chose.

-Madame ! Partez ! s'exclama Jenny plus fort.

-Non ! répondit-elle en continuant de chercher.

-Madame je vous en prie, partez.

-Je ne te laisse pas ! cria brusquement Vastra en se redressant et plantant son regard dans le sien.

L'air se chargea entre elles et leurs regards se firent si intenses qu'elles n'entendirent même pas l'alarme autour d'elles. Vastra fit un pas vers elle et Jenny en fit de même, elles étaient si proches qu'elles pourraient presque se toucher si le champ de force n'était pas là. Jenny sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux en comprenant dans le regard déterminé de Vastra qu'elle ne la quitterait pas. Elle se mordit la lèvre en essayant d'arrêter ses larmes. Elle ne voulait pas que la dernière chose que voit Vastra cela soit elle en train de pleurer. Pourtant ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine, elle était envahie par tant d'émotions : la peur, l'amour, le regret, la colère, la résignation…

Face à elle les yeux de Vastra étaient si bleus, si beaux et pourtant si torturés.

Soudain le sol se mit à trembler puis le champ de force scintilla et un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Immédiatement Vastra tendit la main et trouva celle de Jenny, sans attendre plus longtemps elles s'élancèrent main dans la main jusqu'à la sortie. Elles coururent plusieurs centaines de mètres avant de s'arrêter. Une explosion se fit entendre, derrière elles le sol gronda avant de former un cratère.

Les Nervs n'étaient plus.

Vastra se demanda où était le Docteur et s'il avait réussi à s'en sortir quand Jenny lâcha sa main pour s'éloigner d'elle. Confuse elle se tourna vers elle pour la voir se masser le front d'un air fatigué. Elle soupira doucement de compassion, ce n'était pas passé loin. Vastra pouvait dire aux épaules tenues de Jenny qu'elle avait les nerfs à vifs. Voulant l'apaiser elle s'approcha d'elle et déposa tendrement une main sur son bras mais Jenny se dégagea d'elle violemment.

-Jenny ? s'étonna-t-elle.

-Ne refaites plus jamais ça.

Le ton glacial de Jenny fit reculer Vastra d'un pas. Jamais elle ne l'avait entendu lui parler ainsi, ni à personne d'autre à vrai dire.

-Quoi ?

Soudain Jenny s'élança vers elle avec fureur et instinctivement Vastra recula à nouveau.

-Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas partie ? Vous alliez mourir si vous restiez.

-Je n'allais pas te laisser ! répéta à nouveau Vastra.

Jenny allait reprendre la parole mais Vastra fut plus rapide, sachant que sa domestique pouvait être têtue.

-J'ai perdu tout le monde dans ma vie Jenny ! Mes sœurs, mon peuple… Tu es tout ce qu'il me reste. Je n'allais pas te tourner le dos. Je n'allais pas partir sans toi.

Cela eut le don de refroidir quelque peu Jenny dans sa colère.

-Mais vous alliez mourir, chuchota-t-elle pathétiquement.

-Et toi aussi, qu'aurais-je fais alors ? Qu'aurais-je fais sans toi ? demanda-t-elle avec supplication.

D'un mouvement brusque Jenny se précipita à nouveau vers elle mais cette fois-ci pour l'enlacer fermement. Vastra lui rendit son étreinte sans réfléchir. Elle ferma les yeux en sentant le corps chaud de Jenny contre elle. Il ne faisait pas très froid dehors mais elle aimait sentir la chaleur de l'humaine auprès d'elle à tout moment. Durant le dernier hiver Jenny lui avait souvent offert sa chaleur corporelle le soir devant leur cheminé, se tenant près d'elle pendant leurs conversations ou leurs lectures. Il n'était pas rare que Vastra passe un bras autour de ses épaules pour maintenir Jenny contre elle. C'était des moments qu'elle chérissait plus que tout. C'était une des raisons qui l'avait poussé à ne pas quitter Jenny quelques minutes plus tôt.

De légers tremblements indiquèrent à Vastra que Jenny pleurait doucement dans ses bras. Elle aussi sentit les larmes lui monter. Elle avait été si proche de perdre Jenny. Sa mâchoire se serra en conséquence, si les Nervs n'étaient pas morts, elle irait les tuer un par un pour avoir fait courir un si grand risque à la femme dont elle était tombée amoureuse.

-Vous voilà !

Les deux femmes sursautèrent en entendant la voix de leur ami. Elles se détachèrent légèrement, mais restèrent proches l'une de l'autre en se tournant vers lui.

-Docteur, que s'est-il passé ? demanda Vastra.

Jenny lui en fut reconnaissante, elle n'était pas sûre d'être capable de parler pour le moment.

-J'ai essayé de leur proposer de quitter cette planète mais ils ont refusé. Ils sont parvenus à désactiver mon champ durant quelques instants mais j'ai réussi à le réactiver au dernier moment. Ils sont tous morts.

Un voile de regret passa sur le visage du Seigneur du Temps. Vastra se tut, n'osant pas dire qu'elles étaient en vie toutes les deux parce que les Nervs avaient déjoué son ingéniosité pendant quelques secondes. Cela s'était joué à pas grand chose, comme souvent quand le Seigneur du Temps était impliqué. Les deux femmes restèrent silencieuses tout comme le Docteur, chacun plongé dans ses pensées. Au bout de quelques instants, malgré le fait que le Docteur ne soit pas un expert en terme de lecture des émotions dans les moments critiques, il sentit qu'il était temps de partir.

-Voulez-vous que je vous dépose chez vous ?

Vastra sentit Jenny s'approcher d'elle. Elle comprit immédiatement les envies de la brune.

-Oui, avec plaisir. Je pense qu'après cette journée rentrer à la maison nous fera le plus grand bien. Il faudra passer à notre auberge chercher nos affaires avant.

Le Docteur hocha la tête puis sautilla dramatiquement pour faire demi-tour. Jenny resta proche de Vastra jusqu'au TARDIS qui était garé un peu plus loin. Elle avait besoin de sentir le réconfort que lui apportait la présente de la silurienne. Elle laissa Vastra une fois à l'auberge pour aller chercher leurs bagages pendant que Vastra payait leur hébergement.

A bord de son vaisseau le Docteur leur montra une salle de bain pour qu'elles puissent se rafraîchir. Aucune d'elle ne parla pendant qu'elles cherchaient des vêtements propres et se firent un brin de toilette. Le bruit constant du TARDIS les entouraient. Une fois qu'elles furent prêtes la boite bleue s'était déjà matérialisé dans leur salon.

-Merci Docteur, dit Jenny en sortant du TARDIS avec les valises à la main.

Elle lui sourit sincèrement puis rentra dans la maison pour ranger leurs affaires et allumer les feux. Elle avait besoin de s'occuper l'esprit. Vastra la regarda s'éloigner le cœur lourd avant de se retourner vers le Docteur qui était venu à sa demande.

-Oui Docteur, merci de m'avoir aidé dans cette affaire. Je crains de devoir mentir à Monsieur Winston sur la disparition de son fils.

-Je suis sûre que vous trouverez une solution, répondit-il d'un air confiant.

Le Docteur la salua avant de fermer la porte bleue derrière lui. Vastra regarda le TARDIS disparaître avec son bruit caractéristique. Une fois qu'elle fut seule dans la pièce, elle entreprit de faire chauffer de l'eau pour le thé. Elle et Jenny en auraient besoin.

Le salon commençait à se réchauffer grâce au feu de Jenny quand elle y pénétra quelques instants plus tard, le plateau avec la boisson chaude dans ses mains. Elle trouva Jenny assise devant l'âtre de cheminé le regard perdu. Silencieusement elle s'assit à ses côtés en déposant le plateau sur une table non loin. Elle tendit sa tasse à Jenny qui la prit en la remerciant. Vastra la rejoignit dans sa contemplation des flammes. Elles restèrent de longues minutes à boire leur thé devant le feu dans un calme confortable.

Une fois sa tassé déposée au sol, Jenny se pencha vers Vastra qui l'accueillit tout naturellement contre elle.

-J'ai eu si peur, chuchota-t-elle.

-Moi aussi.

Lorsque Vastra sentit Jenny de plus en plus lourde contre elle, elle comprit qu'il était temps pour elles d'aller se coucher. Elle se leva et entraîna Jenny avec elle, la rassurant en disant qu'elles pourraient ranger leurs tasses le lendemain. Jenny ne fut pas difficile à convaincre tant elle était épuisée. Vastra glissa sa main dans celle de Jenny devant les escaliers, leurs doigts se lièrent comme si c'était un geste quotidien.

Confiante Vastra avança jusqu'à sa chambre, passant devant celle de Jenny sans s'arrêter. Celle-ci ne fit aucun commentaire. Devant sa porte Vastra se tourna vers Jenny, la femme brune lui sourit et ouvrit la porte. Toujours en silence la silurienne fouilla dans son placard et tendit à Jenny une robe de chambre, elle détourna ensuite son regard pour lui laisser le temps de se changer en toute intimité. Pendant ce temps elle en fit de même. Lorsqu'elle entendit l'autre femme remuer le feu elle sut qu'elle avait fini de mettre son vêtement de nuit. Vastra grimpa dans son lit puis posa son regard sur Jenny.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elles étaient revenues chez elles, elle semblait nerveuse comme si sa présence dans la chambre de la silurienne était une erreur. Vastra quant à elle déglutit en voyant qu'elle avait libéré ses cheveux. Les longs cheveux noirs de Jenny étaient une des nombreuses faiblesses de Vastra quand il s'agissait de cette femme. Avec une assurance qu'elle n'avait pas elle ouvrit ses couvertures. Sortant de sa porteur, Jenny vint se blottir contre elle en soupirant de soulagement.

Le feu dans la pièce projetait une douce et chaleureuse lumière.

Profitant d'avoir Jenny avec elle les cheveux détachées, Vastra passa ses doigts entre les mèches pour la caresser d'un geste qu'elle espérait rassurant. Elle sentit et entendit Jenny fredonner de joie, la faisant sourire à son tour.

Les mains de Jenny étaient contre son torse mais au bout de quelques minutes, ses mains remontèrent et elle s'écarta pour que leurs regards puissent se croiser. Jenny toucha tendrement sa joue du bout des doigts. Vastra se sentit changer de couleur devant cette touche. Les yeux de Jenny étaient doux et aimants.

Vastra tomba encore plus amoureuse d'elle.

-Je ne veux plus jamais revivre ça.

-Moi non plus.

Pourtant elles savaient toutes les deux que si cette situation venait à se reproduire aucune d'elle ne laisserait l'autre mourir seule.

Tout en laissant ses doigts glisser contre les écailles de Vastra, Jenny avait envie de lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment. Ces derniers temps elle avait eu envie de le lui dire tant de fois mais jamais autant que ce soir-là.

Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, ce fut Vastra qui fit le premier pas en se penchant lentement vers elle.

Fermant les yeux et s'avançant à son tour, Jenny accueillit le baiser en frissonnant. Sa main garda le visage de Vastra contre elle tandis que leurs lèvres se goûtaient. Jenny sentit le corps de Vastra prendre place au-dessus du sien et elle laissa s'échapper un soupir. Elle avait tant rêvé de ce moment.

Lorsque Vastra se détacha elle sourit en posant son front contre le sien. Cependant Jenny se l'entendait pas de cette façon car elle inclina à nouveau le visage de Vastra pour l'embrasser. Plutôt satisfaite de la tournure des évènements, Vastra l'embrassa avec plus d'abandon et cette fois-ci elle s'autorisa à glisser sa langue contre les lèvres de Jenny. Elle rencontra ensuite la propre langue de la brune, elle était plus épaisse et humide que la sienne. Elle ne put retenir un gémissement lorsqu'elles glissèrent l'une contre l'autre.

Malgré elle Vastra imagina cette langue un peu partout sur son corps mais aussi son esprit l'assaillit avec l'image la sienne sur le corps nu de Jenny.

Les seins des femmes étaient aussi sensibles que ce qu'elle avait lu ?

A cette pensée elle se serra plus contre Jenny. Jenny quant à elle avait décidé d'exploser les crêtes osseuses qui se trouvait sur la tête de Vastra, lui arrachant un autre gémissement quand les doigts caressèrent l'arrière de sa tête.

-C'est sensible ? murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

-Oui, surtout dans les moments intimes.

Vastra s'écarta pour regarder Jenny sous elle. Elle avait les joues rouges, ses lèvres étaient légèrement gonflées, ses yeux brillants étaient dilatés, ses cheveux emmêlés sur ses draps et son souffle était court.

Elle était magnifique.

-Je… Je ne sais pas comment ton corps fonctionne, confessa Jenny tandis que ses joues prirent une couleur en plus sombre.

-Il n'y a rien qui presse. On a le temps de découvrir cela ensemble.

Jenny lui sourit avant de la tirer à nouveau dans un baiser. Elles s'embrassèrent de longues minutes avant que Vastra ne retrouve sa place dans le lit avec Jenny contre elle. Elles s'endormirent ainsi pour la première fois mais pas la dernière, d'ailleurs après ce soir-là Jenny ne dormit plus dans sa chambre à leur plus grande joie à toutes les deux.

**FIN**


End file.
